The field of the present device and method relates to lock accessories for fastening objects to a work surface, and more particularly, to lock accessories which insert through a grommet hole through the work surface.
It is often a desire to secure expensive or important items to a particular location, to prevent theft or loss. In a workplace, computers, portable devices, and computer peripherals are commonly locked into place using brackets or cable locks. The cable locks include a lock member attached to the end of a steel cable having a closed loop on the opposite end. The lock member at the end of the cable lock may lock to a security slot formed in the device, such as in a laptop computer, projector, monitor, cash register, money box, gun, rifle, firearm, handcuff, and the like.
One type of lock product compatible with the security slot is made by KENSINGTON and is known as the MICROSAVER lock, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,081,974, 6,317,936; 6,360,405, 7,204,106, 7,409,842 and U.S. App. Nos. 2011/0179834 and 2011/0122551. Yet another compatible lock is sold by KENSINGTON and is known as the CLICKSAFE lock, which is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,730,751, 7,963,132, 7,997,106, 8,001,812, 8,042,366, 8,230,707, U.S. App. Nos. 2012/0125057 and 2011/0072863, and U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D651,889, D660,682, and D661,975.
Other types of lock product compatible with the security slot are patented by the present inventor, Jay Derman, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,640,511, 8,646,294, 8,726,703, 8,783,073, 8,899,080, and 8,935,943.
The cable lock may then be wrapped about part of a desk, such as the leg, and looped through itself and locked to the object to essentially tie the object to the desk or other difficult to move anchor point. In the case of a laptop or other device that must often be removed from the immediate area, the cable lock may slide off the table and under or behind the desk, requiring the cable lock be retrieved from an inconvenient location. What is needed is a means to hold the cable lock atop the desktop and to provide a convenient anchor for the lock.